tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Hidefall
|commander2 = Raul Emmenson |commander3 = Katsutoshi Kobayashi Irvin Finian }} The Battle of Hidefall occurred in Hidefall in Libaterra in 1017 AE. It began when Gilgamesh, posing as Irvin Finian, tried to kidnap Haruko Mizushima, who was a guest of the Union Workers, from her room until he was intercepted by the Union as well as Haruko's self-appointed guardians known as the Fellowship of Hidefall. During the battle with Gilgamesh, the real Irvin and Katsutoshi Kobayashi, using the title of Izanagi, appeared and used the chaos to their advantage to injure Gilgamesh and steal Haruko from him and the Union before fleeing through a portal into the Void. This made the fellowship, who by the time had come to believe that Gilgamesh was Haruko's mate, to join forces and chase after the kidnappers who had fled to Malperdy. Background :See: Day of the Damned Raul Emmenson, a member of the Union Workers, had decided to bring the amnesiac girl Haruko Mizushima to Hidefall, the Union's base, along with her protectors who were dubbed the Fellowship of Hidefall, after the events of the Day of the Damned which had taken place in Reign. The thieves of the Union wished to keep Haruko in their custody to protect her from the people who had tried to capture her in Reign, until they could figure out whether she was the thief goddess Laverna or her host and to find a means to restore her memories and perhaps return the goddess to her former shape, which might benefit the Union in its war against the Crimson Coalition. Gilgamesh, an ancient warrior who had been released from a magical prison around the same time as Haruko, tracked Haruko's scent to Hidefall with help from the shaman Irvin Finian whom he had captured. He injured Irvin but left him alive as he assumed his shape and infiltrated Hidefall while the thieves believed he was Irvin who had helped the fellowship and Haruko escape from Reign earlier. Gilgamesh deliberately turned local hounds insane and sent them after Haruko in order to pose as her rescuer in Irvin's shape, and he managed to accompany her to a local apartment. As night fell, he entered Haruko's room by using his shadow magic and barred the door. He then revealed his true form to her while claiming to be her mate Katsutoshi Kobayashi. When Gilgamesh tried to have his way with her and trigger her memories of her past, Raul and several other members of the fellowship noticed something was amiss and entered the room just in time to witness the confrontation. Battle Gilgamesh, still posing under the alias of Katsutoshi, threatened the group if they dared to interfere with the reunion. Due to hot temper from several fellowship members, a battle began during which Gilgamesh injured several members of the fellowship and Union thieves who came to Haruko's aid. Despite being outnumbered, the warrior seemed to hold his own and showed inhuman strength which seemed to rival that of an archdemon or a god. While the battle was raging, the real Irvin met with the real Katsutoshi and told him about Gilgamesh's plan to take Haruko by force. Katsutoshi then assumed the form of the fox beast Izanagi and interrupted the battle with his presence while helping to weaken Gilgamesh with his poison darts. Izanagi's appearance turned the skirmish into a three-way battle between him, Gilgamesh and the fellowship. Ultimately Izanagi prevailed thanks to the timely arrival of Irvin who helped him kidnap Haruko and flee through a portal into the Void before closing it just before Raul and the others could follow them. Aftermath :See: Battle of Malperdy Gilgamesh had been injured in battle and required rest to recover his strength. Athough the Union and the fellowship remained skeptical about him, they realized they'd need his strength to stand a chance against Izanagi's power. They decided to spare his life not only because of that but because they believed he was Haruko's mate Katsutoshi, a deception which Gilgamesh cultivated with help from the fellowship's members Janus Todd and Illyria who had their own agenda as operatives of the Dwarven Triad. The Union lorekeeper Anders began studying tomes to figure out where the kidnappers might have taken Haruko and eventually discovered that one possible location could be Malperdy due to a slip-up from Izanagi who had mentioned Yellow Tears which were known to be near the Trinity Gask area. The fellowship and Gilgamesh struck a deal to co-operate in their search of Haruko, and a strenuous alliance was made as they chased after the kidnappers to the land of the Crimson Coalition. This chase would lead the fellowship to confront the kidnappers and face them in the Battle of Malperdy. See also *Gilgamesh *Haruko Mizushima *Hidefall *Irvin Finian *Katsutoshi Kobayashi Hidefall Category:Libaterra Hidefall Category:Third Age